


Hot For Teacher

by orphan_account



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Beca just moved and is now attending Barden High. On her first day of school, she meets her new English Teacher, Mrs. Beale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> I left this as a prompt for somebody else, but it never got answered, so I took mattes into my own hands. I simply couldn't resist Teacher!Chloe

Beca's alarm wailed promptly at six thirty in the morning. She groaned, slamming her hand against the snooze button. She sighed, sitting up in her bed. She rubbed her eyes, yawning loudly. Today was her first day at Barden High and she was set on making it semi-decent. She stepped out of bed, heading to the bathroom to take a shower. She turned on the water, testing its warmth with the tips of her fingers. She stepped under the hot water, relaxing into the sound of the water hitting the porcelain. She sung to herself, rubbing the soapy loufa against her body.

'You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say,  
You shoot me down, but I get up,  
I'm bullet proof, nothing to lose,   
Fire away, fire away,   
Ricochet, you take your aim,   
Fire away, fire away-'

Her singing was cut off by violent knocking against her door. 

"Hurry up, Becks! You're gonna be late for your first day of school!" Her father shouted through the door. Beca groaned, shutting off the water. She enveloped herself in a towel, letting her hair down from its loose bun. She drew on her thick eye liner, swiped mascara on her lashes, brushed her teeth, and ran through her hair. She threw on a black v-neck, skinny jeans, and her signature combat boots. She grabbed her backpack and ran down the stairs.

"Ready to start a new life?" Her father smiles.

"Sure..." Beca rolled her eyes. She loved her father, almost out of pity, but he was ridiculous. Her mother left them several years ago after he discovered she was having an affair with a guy at the office. Her father moved on quickly, marrying her step-mother Sheila, or as Beca lovingly referred to her as the step-monster. 

"Off we go then." Mr. Mitchell opened the door for his daughter. Beca climbed into the car, and they went on their way.

Beca wandered into the front doors of the school, entering the office. It was light and pristine, buzzing with chatty women running around like chickens with their heads cut off. She walked up to the front desk, waiting for the secretary to notice her presence. The woman looked up from her paperwork, scowling with pursed lips.

"Name?" She said blankly.

"Um," Beca started awkwardly. "Beca Mitchell." She craned her neck to look at the paper work. The woman riffled through her papers, grabbing a green sheet of paper.

"Here's your schedule and a map of the school," She handed over the papers, "If you get lost, whatever you do, do not ask the seniors where to go." She warned, returning to her papers.

"Oooooookay." Beca raised her eyebrows.

She strode out of the office, looking to her schedule for where to go. Her first class was Classical English in the west wing. She glanced at the map and started down the hallway. She ventured down the final hallway to the second classroom on the left. She looked at the plaque by the door,

"Mrs. Beale." She mouthed to herself, grabbing the handle. She walked in and no one was in there. She shrugged, finding a desk. She shrugged her backpack off her shoulder, pulling out a notebook and a pen. She was determined to make better grades this year, so maybe, just maybe, her dad would finally get off her back. She wrote her name in her crooked scrawl in the top left hand corner of the page. 

A redhead woman bummed the door open with her hip, carrying a large box full of papers. Beca's head shot up at the sound, pleasantly surprised to see the young, attractive woman. The woman's glasses slid off of her nose and she grabbed anxiously at the sides of the box. She looked up when she heard Beca, jumping in fright and dropping her box.

"Oh my goodness, you scared me!" The woman laughed lightly. Beca stood up, rushing over to help pick up the papers.

"I'm sorry, um, I'm Beca. I'm new." Beca stuttered out nervously, shoveling papers back into the brown cardboard box.

"Beca," The woman murmured to herself, "I'm Mrs. Beale." Her hand shot out for a hand shake. Beca shook her hand, glancing up into the teacher's eyes. She gasped quietly when she saw how blue they were, shaking Mrs. Beale's hand mindlessly. Mrs. Beale smiled kindly, blushing at the eye contact. She cleared her throat and withdrew her hand. 

"Well, I hope you like European Lit, Beca." Mrs. Beale jested.

"Oh, of course." Beca played. She put the last of the papers up, and picked up the box. "Where do you want this?" Beca asked quietly. 

"Um, just on the desk." Mrs. Beale rubbed her hands against her tight pencil skirt. Beca obeyed, setting the box down on the edge of the desk. She looked up at a frame on the teacher's desk. She picked it up, seeing Mrs. Beale and a man, obviously on their wedding day.

"This your husband?" Beca inquired.

"Oh," Mrs. Beale gasped lightly at the student's curiosity, "Yeah, that's Mr. Beale." 

"That's a shame." Beca whispered. Mrs. Beale quirked her brow when she heard this, a small smirk on her face. Beca retired to her seat as students started to flow into the classroom. Beca rolled her eyes as the stereotypical cheerleader flounced in, a bulky football player on her arm. 

"I'll see you later, babe." The boy said gruffly.

"You know it." The blonde squeaked, peaking him on the cheek. The blonde sat down next to Beca, glancing over at her.

"Oh my goodness, are you new?" She beamed. 

"Um, yeah." Beca shook her head out of staring at the teacher. "I'm Beca." She said, biting her lip so she wouldn't laugh at the perky cheerleader's dorky expression.

"I'm Aubrey." She glowered. She scribbled something down on a slip of paper and handed it to the new girl.

"This is my number," She said happily, "If you ever need anything, or just want to talk, shoot me a text. We're gonna be the best of friends." Aubrey said firmly.

"Okay then." Beca chuckled, shoving the slip of paper in her pocket. 

The bell rung and class started. Beca couldn't find herself to absorb anything her teacher was saying, she was far too busy admiring her stunning assets. She examined her desk, noticing that her first name was Chloe. She smiled to herself, writing down Mrs. Beale's name in her notebook. She looked up at the lecturing teacher and made immediate eye contact with her. Beca winked flirtatiously and Mrs. Beale blushed, digressing from her lecture. All the students furrowed their brow at the sudden stop and Beca laughed to herself once more. The rest of class flew by and more glances were stolen. At one point, Mrs. Beale dropped her papers, and proceeded to bend down and retrieve them. Beca tilted her head, admiring the view. The tight pencil hugged the teacher's ass so nicely, Beca had to bite down on her lip so she wouldn't sigh. The bell rang again and the students began to clear out. Aubrey bent down and hugged Beca's shoulders, blabbering on about hanging out that night or something. 

"Beca, will you stay after class, please?" Mrs. Beale called out. The class room emptied and the teacher closed the door, sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Beca, I realize you're new, and you haven't quite absorbed any of this yet," The teacher started, removing her glasses. Beca smirked, knowing exactly where this was going. "But, I need you to know that whatever your motive behind the glances, and the winks, and the admiring of my rear-end," the blush rose to her cheeks again. 

"You saw that?" Beca asked smugly.

"Of course I did, you were practically drooling." Mrs. Beale rolled her eyes. "Anyways, as you know I am married, so whatever your motive is, I am not interested." The teacher finished, pursing her lips. Beca blinked slowly, cheeks aching from smiling. 

"Chloe," Beca started. The teacher scowled at the mention of her first name. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't find me attractive." Beca purred, grabbing the woman's hand.

"I regret to inform you that I absolutely do not." The ginger woman adverted her eyes, snatching away her hand. Beca craned her neck to whisper in her ear,

"We'll see about that." Beca breathed confidently. Beca strode back down the aisle and grabbed her things. She winked at the teacher once more before she left, eliciting another glare from the older woman. The door shut behind the petite brunette and the teacher brought her hand to her forehead.

"Shit." She sighed, squeezing her eyes shut.

To Be Continued...


	2. Slumber Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Beca starts at Barden, and her English teacher, Mrs. Beale, catches her eye. When Aubrey spends the night at Beca’s, things take a surprising turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Shit gets real in this chapter.
> 
> I'm awful at writing sexy stuff. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.
> 
> Okay...
> 
> Enjoy.

It had been a few weeks since Beca began attending Barden, and she was finally getting into the swing of things. She’d gone for coffee with Aubrey once or twice, and that night they planned to hang out at Beca’s place for the first time. Turns out Aubrey wasn’t a complete idiot and she was actually pretty cool. Beca was acing Mrs. Beale’s class, stealing glances, and chatting her up whenever she could. Beca could feel the teacher letting her guard down and was currently thinking of her plan of attack. Beca went to Mrs. Beale’s room immediately after school that Friday, and that’s when everything changed.

Beca strolled into the room, carefully avoiding obvious motive. She shut the wooden door behind her, making the redheaded woman look up from her computer.

“Ms. Mitchell, what are you doing here?” Mrs. Beale pressed, fidgeting in her chair. Chloe couldn’t help but blush like a ditzy school girl when Beca bored into her eyes. She couldn’t help but find the girl ridiculously charming and attractive when she purred flirtatious compliments at her. But she would never admit to herself, or to anyone for that matter, that she thought about the brunette constantly after school hours.

“Just coming to visit my favorite professor.” Beca grinned deviously, closing the blinds on the windows. Mrs. Beale bit down on her lip, wringing her hands nervously. Her blue eyes followed the student as she flowed around the room. Chloe stood up, attempting to corner Beca.

“What are you scheming?” She snapped fiercely, getting dangerously impatient. Beca turned on her heels and backed the teacher into the wall.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Beca murmured, voice dripping with allure. She grazed her hand ever so lightly against the teacher’s elbow, staring into her blue eyes lustfully. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this opportunity.” Beca said lowly, dashing kisses on her neck.  
Mrs. Beale squeezed her eyes shut, shuddering under Beca’s soft touch. She shook herself out of it, eyes snapping open when she realized what was happening. She pushed Beca away, tugged her skirt down, and pushed her glasses back up onto her nose. Beca smirked, trailing after the woman like a cat. Beca placed the picture of Chloe and her husband face down, watching her professor carefully.

Beca grabbed her chin, kissing her gently, making sure it was short so she would want more. And oh, how she wanted more. Chloe stood up, grabbing a fistful of Beca’s shirt and yanking her closer.

“Beca, this is unspeakable.” Chloe growled, mentally kicking herself for what was happening. Beca grabbed hold of the teacher’s hips, pulling her unimaginably closer.

“But that’s what makes you want me more.” Beca purred lustfully. Their lips collided once more, this one more intense than the last. Chloe entangled her hands in Beca’s hair, moaning softly into the kiss. Beca smiled at the reaction, lifting the teacher onto the desk. Chloe wrapped her legs around Beca’s waist and let her arms encircle her neck. Beca broke away, leaving a sloppy trail of kisses to Chloe’s neck. She popped the buttons open on the teacher’s shirt, silently commanding her to shrug it off her shoulders. Beca squeezed her breast roughly, eliciting a throaty moan from the older woman.

“Jesus, Beca.” Chloe groaned, digging her nails into her student’s shoulder. Beca stopped, looking up at the teacher’s reaction. She kissed her once more, cupping her face in her hands. Beca wiped off her mouth with the back of her hand, swaying over to the door. She looked over her shoulder,

“We should finish this sometime, gotta jet.” She called, and all Mrs. Beale could manage to do was nod. Beca walked down the hall with a devilish smile etched on her face. She got her.

That night, Aubrey arrived toting movies and junk food. They had the house to themselves, because it was “date night” for her parents and they had gone out for dinner. Beca led the blonde to her room, plopping down on her bed.

“Welcome to my humble abode.” Beca said sarcastically.

“Your house is really nice, Beck.” Aubrey ooo-ed.

“Thanks, Bree.” Beca smiled at the girl’s cute awed expression.

“So, what movie first?” Aubrey splayed the dvd’s out on the floor.

“Um, The Ring.” Beca pointed towards the scary movie, sliding down onto the floor to join her friend.

A few minutes into the movie and Aubrey was already terrified, which Beca had to admit was ridiculously adorable. She was currently holding Beca’s hand and had her face buried in her chest. Aubrey peered up at her friend, staring into her thickly lined eyes. Beca let their eyes meet, and couldn’t help but notice Aubrey easing closer. The blonde’s eyes fluttered shut and before the knew it, they were hard core making out. Aubrey lost her shirt and straddled Beca’s lap, arms around her shoulders.

“Didn’t know you were so… capable, Aubrey. I must say I’m pleasantly surprised.” Beca jested between kisses.

“I’ve wanted this for a long time.” Aubrey murmured, lifting Beca’s shirt above her head. “Why did you think I broke up with Brad?” She inquired, shimmying out of her jeans. Beca licked her lips at the sight of Aubrey clad only in black lacy lingerie, but couldn’t help but let Mrs. Beale squirm into her head. Beca followed suit and stripped down, revealing her red bra and matching panties. Aubrey giggled, pinning Beca down onto the floor, kissing random spots on her. Beca stifled a moan, she couldn’t believe how ridiculously turned on she was. She normally wasn’t into the cutesy school girl type, but damn this was hot. She grabbed Aubrey’s ass and bit down on her pulse point, eliciting a squeal from the blonde. She rolled ontop of Aubrey, sliding her thigh in between the cheerleader’s. Beca grinded into her, making the blonde sigh with pleasure.

“Jesus, Beca.” Aubrey groaned, digging her nails into her shoulder. Beca couldn’t help be reminded when Mrs. Beale did the same earlier that day.

‘This is bad, so very bad.’ Beca thought to herself. Here she was, having sex with the hottest blonde you could ask for and you’re sitting here, thinking about your teacher. Beca shook the thoughts away, committed to making this girl have the best sex she’s ever had. Beca slid her hands down the blonde’s tan thighs, taking her panties with them. Aubrey exhaled heavily, wrapping her legs around Beca’s shoulders. Beca peppered soft kisses on the inside of her thighs, latching onto her ass for an anchor. She craned in and kissed Aubrey’s red, aching lips gently, eliciting a throaty whine from the cheerleader. Beca licked her folds slowly, savoring each squeal, moan, groan, and whimper she could get.

“Beca, please.” Aubrey whined, tugging the brunette’s hair lightly.

“Please what?” Beca asked, blowing soft air onto her throbbing folds.

“Fuck me.” Aubrey hissed, shuddering under Beca’s teases.  
Beca smirked and thrust her tongue into Aubrey, rubbing her circles into her clit with her thumb.

Aubrey’s hips bucked and she screamed out Beca’s name, leaving her panting for air. Beca licked her lips and rose back up. Through all of that, she could only imagine what Mrs. Beale would taste like and sound like when she pleasured her like that. She kissed Aubrey roughly, trying desperately to disband the thought of her teacher writhing underneath her touch. Aubrey could taste herself on Beca’s lips, making heat rise up in her already aching core. She sucked harshly on Beca’s neck, leaving a hickey at the base of her jaw. She pinned Beca down, lowering herself to return the favor. Beca rolled ontop of her again, afraid that she would call out her teacher’s name if Aubrey teased her too much. Aubrey smirked at Beca’s power control, ripping the last of their clothes off.

Beca woke up that morning nude and entangled with Aubrey. She lifted Aubrey’s arm gently and slid out of bed. She kissed her on the forehead before dressing herself and heading down stairs. Aubrey stirred shortly after, standing up wincing with sweet pain. She smiled at the memories of last night as she put back on her lingerie. She wandered down the stairs to see Beca in the kitchen.

“Fingers crossed your parents aren’t home.” Aubrey called down.

“Yeah, they must’ve booked a mote-” Beca cut off at the sight of Aubrey clad only in her lingerie from the night before. Aubrey giggled at Beca’s expression, sauntering down to the kitchen.

“How long do you think they’ll be gone?” Aubrey purred in Beca’s ear. Aubrey felt Beca’s phone vibrate against her thigh and backed off.

“You should get that.” Beca clicked answer on her phone.

“Hey dad.” She greeted weakly as Aubrey rubbed her palm against the crotch of Beca’s jeans.

“Did you have fun with your friend?” Her father asked.

“Yeah, we had a great time.” Beca bored into the blonde’s lust-filled green eyes.

“Well, good.” Her father smiled, rambling on about his night with Sheila. Beca bit down on her lip to suppress moaning Aubrey’s name. Aubrey’s hands wandered around Beca’s frame, squeezing, rubbing, and pinching gently.

“I’ll be home in five.” Her father finished. The phone droned in Beca’s ear when he hung up.

“You need to get dressed, but you’re so gonna get it later.” Beca scolded, winking at the blonde.

“I’m sure I will.” Aubrey wiggled her hips before darting up the stairs.

Beca shook her head with a light laugh and began browsing through her phone. She received a new email.

‘Dear Ms. Mitchell,

Come by for dinner at my house on Monday after school. Husband’s going out with his buddies and I’d hate to spend the night alone.

Xx’

Beca smirked as she read the teacher’s email.

“Hook, line, and sinker.” She murmured to herself.

To be continued…


	3. Green Eyed Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things become more serious between Beca and Aubrey, but Beca can’t get her mind away from Mrs. Beale. When Chloe sees Aubrey and Beca holding hands, she becomes insanely jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Sexy Teacher!Chloe is mah favorite. 
> 
> Mistakes ahead.
> 
> More awkward sexiness.
> 
> You're welcome?

Aubrey and Beca spent the weekend end kissing, cuddling, watching movies, and getting to know each other better. Beca really liked Aubrey, but felt incredibly guilty that her mind was constantly on her redheaded professor. Aubrey popped in a new movie and returned to her new girlfriend’s arms.

“Beca, I really like you.” Aubrey cooed, wriggling her fingers between the brunette’s.

“I like you too.” Beca smiled weakly. “It’s a shame it took us so long to come to terms with this.” Beca kissed Aubrey gently, entangling her legs in the blonde’s.

“I know, right?” Aubrey smiled into the kiss. “Wanna know a secret?” Aubrey whispered in the brunette’s ear.

“Of course.” Beca pressed her lips to the cheerleader’s jaw.

“I wanted you from the day I met you.” Aubrey answered deeply, “Your dark alternative look makes me so hot.” Aubrey growled, sitting up to straddle Beca’s lap.

“You’re a horny little thing, aren’t you?” Beca teased.

“I can’t help it, you’re so good at it.” Aubrey sighed between kisses.

“You should stay the night again tonight, I’ll take you to school in the morning.” Beca suggested quietly.

“Only if you fuck me as good as you did last night.” Aubrey bargained.

“Well you’ll have to be quiet then, because the parents are home.” Beca asserted, squeezing Aubrey’s hips.

“Fun.” Aubrey said blithely. Beca smirked and peeled Aubrey’s tight tshirt over her head and tossed it across the room. Aubrey bit down on her lip fiercely, rolling over so Beca was on top. Beca smirked at Aubrey’s recognition of her power preference. They teared off what remained of each other’s clothes, rocking with each other. Aubrey bucked her hips into Beca, making pleasure rip through the brunette’s body. Beca gasped, stifling her moans. Beca collapsed on top of the blonde, panting with exhaustion.

“Damn, Bree.” Beca exhaled.

“Damn is right.” Aubrey grinned, pressing a kiss to the girl’s temple.

Beca’s alarm sounded at six thirty that morning and she dragged herself into the shower. She felt a pair of arms around her, and spun around to see who the arms belonged to. Beca couldn’t take her eyes off of Aubrey’s golden body, and for the first time she wasn’t thinking about Mrs. Beale.

They had to rush getting ready because they wasted so much time “showering”, making almost making them late to school. Aubrey squeezed herself into her tight cheer leading uniform, and Beca suited herself up in a plaid button down with signature skinny jeans and combat boots. They went on their way, chatting about what was going to happen that day, well, almost everything.

Beca and Aubrey strode into Mrs. Beale’s class room, hand in hand. Mrs. Beale looked up and clenched her jaw. Beca felt the teacher’s jealous eyes follow them as they meandered in the front of the room. Beca leaned over and kissed Aubrey passionately, cupping the blonde’s face in her hands. Aubrey broke away, face searing with blush.

“Um, babe,” Aubrey stuttered, “We have this class together, you don’t have to kiss me goodbye.” She smiled awkwardly, tucking a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

“Oh, sorry.” Beca drawled. “I guess I just forgot.” Beca’s eyes rolled over to Chloe’s, a smirk breaking across her face when she saw the teacher’s tight-lipped expression.

“Oh, I don’t mind at all.” Aubrey purred, kissing Beca once more. The pair swayed back to their seats, talking nonchalantly about their classes. Students poured into the classroom and the bell ran loudly.

“Alright class, we have a test today. But first, Ms. Mitchell, may I see you in the hall?” She said, eyes darting to Beca’s. Beca raised her eyebrows, pointing to herself. Mrs. Beale rolled her eyes and nodded, opening the door for the student. Beca walked out, followed shortly by the older woman. Chloe’s eyes darted up and down the hallway to make sure no one was watching.

“Are you trying to tease me?” The teacher asked through her teeth.

“It’s fun to see that my craving is requited.” Beca winked, brushing her hand on the ginger’s hip. Chloe swatted the student’s hand away, scolding her with stern eyes. She leaned in, breathing lightly in Beca’s ear.

“I want you so badly, I can’t even think straight. I can’t get my mind off of you, especially when Brad tries to make love to me.” She murmured before returning to the classroom.

Beca crossed her arms, expression oozing accomplishment. She sauntered back to her seat, winking at Aubrey on the way.

Beca was the first to finish her test and she was currently having way too much fun teasing the teacher with her eyes. They played their silent game all period, Beca making suggestive faces and Mrs. Beale dismissing them quietly. Chloe finally caved and removed her glasses, biting the end lightly and staring into Beca’s blue eyes hungrily. Beca blushed, turning her eyes to the floor. Her hand shot up and Chloe nodded for her to speak.

“Yes, Beca?” Chloe asked seductively. Luckily all of the other students were paying attention to their difficult exam, or they would’ve been caught right then.

“May I be excused to the bathroom?” Beca said, flustered with arousal.

“Of course you may.” Chloe affirmed, letting her hand linger on Beca’s when she handed her the pass.

Beca rushed off to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. She fumbled with the button to her jeans when she heard the door open. Mrs. Beale trailed in after her, staring deeply into her eyes. She backed Beca into the wall, sliding her leg between the brunette’s.

“Now, don’t you think for a second that you’re the only one who can tease.” The teacher whispered, voice laced with poison. Beca nodded furiously, biting down on her bottom lip. “See you tonight.” Chloe strutted out of the bathroom, feeling Beca stare at her on the way. Beca exhaled shakily, shimmying off her pants. She shoved her hand into her panties, rubbing her soaking folds with her forefinger. She arched her back into her hand, whining the professor’s name. It didn’t take her long to finish, but when she did, she was already aching for more. Beca looked in the mirror, pupils like saucers from arousal. She wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead and fanned herself to cool down.

When she returned, class was over. Aubrey laced her fingers and smiled brightly at Beca.

“Ready to go?” The blonde asked perkily.

“Yeah.” Beca nodded.

“Goodbye, Ms. Mitchell.” Mrs. Beale called out.

As the day dragged on, Beca couldn’t focus on anything except for her and the teacher’s encounter in the bathroom. When the dismissing bell rang, Beca ran outside to leave.

Beca kissed Aubrey a passionate goodbye and climbed in her car. She drove around aimlessly before going to the teacher’s house. She re-read the email to get the address and before she knew it, she was parked in front of a giant house. She saw Mrs. Beale’s red beetle parked in front, so she knew she was home. Her phone vibrated violently in her pocket.

‘Come over, I’m lonely x’

She typed a quick reply and shoved the device back into her jeans.

‘Sorry Bree, gotta study.’

Aubrey sighed in disappointment, flopping back down onto her bed. She thought curiously about what Beca was doing, because she knew for a fact that her girlfriend wasn’t studying.

Beca drew in a deep breath, got out of her car, and rapped on her teacher’s door.

To be continued…


	4. A Visit To Chloe's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca visits her teacher's home. (It's all in the title.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was incredibly hard for me to write, to be perfectly honest. I do enjoy making Chloe and Beca tease each other back and forth. Sorry for mistakes and the rushed endings, I didn't realize I wrote half a chapter's worth of foreplay.

Chloe grinned when she heard Beca knock on the door. She swung open the door, posing against the door frame seductively.

“You came.” Chloe purred.

“I’d hate to disappoint.” Beca replied sharply, pushing past the teacher, making it seem like she wasn’t interested. Beca laughed silently at the woman’s displeased expression. She walked into the foyer, eyes darting around the ground floor of the house.

“Nice house.”

“That’s not all that’s nice.” Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca’s hips. Beca hadn’t noticed, but Chloe was only wearing a sheer robe and lacy black lingerie underneath.

Chloe dragged her nails across Beca’s stomach lightly, pressing her lips to the exposed nape of her student’s neck. Beca shivered with electricity from the contact, lacing her fingers between the older woman’s.

Beca tugged on Mrs. Beale’s arms to turn her around, fumbling with the silk belt on her robe.

“Ah, ah.” Chloe swatted away the brunette’s hands.

“You came over for dinner.” The teacher scolded, swaying into the kitchen. Beca pouted briefly, stalking after Chloe. Beca pulled at the teacher’s arm, whirling Chloe around to face her. She backed Mrs. Beale into the counter, placing her hands flat on the tile.

“Still want dinner?” Beca whispered huskily, running her knee down the inside of Chloe’s leg. The ginger bit down firmly on her lip, shaking the petite brunette away. Beca ghosted the teacher around the kitchen, teasing her to the brink of crumbling. Beca slapped Chloe’s ass firmly, giggling at the woman’s pained expression. Chloe cocked a brow, as if Beca challenged her.

Chloe slammed Beca into the fridge, clawing at the brunette’s toned stomach. Beca cried out in pleasure, wincing at the sharp pain.

“Didn’t realize you were a masochist.” Chloe said, amused with Beca’s reaction. Beca nodded furiously, eliciting a throaty chuckle from the professor.

“Nice hickey.” Chloe said flatly. She flitted away, shrugging off her robe to torture her guest further. Beca collected herself, pupils dilating at the sight of her disrobed teacher. Her phone vibrated in her pocket once more.

‘Missing you x’ The text read, paired with a picture of Aubrey stripped down to her bra and panties.

“Sexting with your girl-toy?” Chloe asked pointedly, causing Beca to jump out of her trance.

“Of course not.” Beca answered, throwing her phone onto the couch.

“Good,” The teacher grinned, “Wouldn’t want you to be distracted now, would we?” She teased, wrapping her arms around Beca’s neck. Beca bumped her nose against her teacher’s, ghosting a kiss on her lips.

Chloe swirled Beca’s hair around her fingers, silently daring her to make the first move. Beca grabbed Chloe’s hips roughly, sliding her hand down flatly to grab Chloe’s ass.

“You’re a horny little thing, aren’t you?” Chloe smirked, crinkling her nose with amusement. Beca winced with a ping of guilt, suddenly remembering when she said the same thing to her girlfriend. She shook herself out of it before the ginger took notice.

“Only for you.” Beca sighed, grabbing Chloe’s thigh.

“Aw,” Chloe hummed, bringing her hand to her heart. “That almost sounded romantic.” Chloe said sarcastically.

“That escalated quickly.” Beca muttered, backing off slightly.

“Oh no…” Chloe pretended to be disappointed. “Did I ruin the mood?” Chloe asked playfully, pulling her bra strap off her shoulder. Chloe winked comically, returning to dinner.

“With a body like that, the mood never ends.” Beca cooed in the teacher’s ear, fingering the lace on Chloe’s hip.

“How long have you wanted me?” Chloe asked over her shoulder.

“Since day one.”

“How badly?”

“After our encounter in the bathroom, I got off to the thought of you.” Beca said suggestively, letting her hands wander her teacher’s curvy frame. Chloe gasped lightly, skin crawling with goosebumps.

“I haven’t even started dinner.”

“Good, because I have something else in mind.”

Chloe whipped around to face Beca, bringing their lips together violently. Beca swiped her tongue against Chloe’s lip, gaining access almost immediately.

Chloe sat up on the counter, wrapping her legs around Beca’s waist. Chloe peeled Beca’s shirt over her head, palming her breasts roughly. Beca broke away, panting.

“Not here,” She started. “I want to make love to you in your husband’s bed.” Beca said viciously. Chloe grinned at the student’s audacity, leading her into up the stairs into their master bedroom. Beca slammed the door shut, backing Chloe into the edge of the bed. She shoved her down, climbing on top of the flustered ginger.

“Power hungry?” Chloe gasped.

“I’m a giver, not a taker.” Beca whispered, peppering kisses on the teacher’s neck. Beca squirmed out of her jeans, tossing them behind her shoulder. Chloe circled her legs around Beca’s waist, yanking the girl closer. Beca kneaded Chloe’s breast gently, leaving a trail of kisses down the woman’s stomach.

Chloe watched intently, ensnaring her hands in the brunette’s locks. Beca slid Chloe’s panties down to her ankles with ease, continuing her trail of kisses.

Chloe clenched her jaw, aching with anticipation. She let out a small whimper, bringing a evil smile to Beca’s face. Beca kissed the inside of her teacher’s thighs gently, savoring every moment of the ginger’s agony. Chloe clawed at Beca’s shoulder desperately, drawing blood with her nails. Beca flinched, but continued on with her work. She blew cold air on Chloe’s aching clit, tracing soft circles on her thighs with nimble fingers. Chloe tensed up, frustration burning in her stomach.

“Beca, p-please,” Chloe complained weakly.

“Please what?” Beca smirked, watching Chloe squirm with arousal.

“Fuck me better,” Chloe started, gasping through her words.

“Better than who?” Beca pressed, leaving gentle kisses on Chloe’s folds.

“Better than him,” Chloe sighed, arching into the brunette’s teasing kisses. Beca smiled at the response, looking up at Chloe in awe.

Chloe had sheets in one hand, anchored onto Beca’s shoulder with the other. Her blue eyes here glassy with desire and sweat glittered on her tan skin.

“You’re so beautiful.” Beca kissed Chloe’s stomach gently, moving back to her place between the ginger’s thighs.

Beca rubbed rough circles against Chloe’s erect clit with her thumb, dragging her tongue along the woman’s folds.

Chloe growled, digging her nails into her student’s bloody shoulder. Beca slid in two digits, thrusting them in and out slowly, still dragging her tongue. Chloe took in a breath, grinding into Beca’s hand. Beca bit Chloe’s clit gently, curling her fingers against the woman’s g-spot.

“Beca…” Chloe sighed, wringing her sheets in her fist. Beca was going to take her sweet time, she didn’t know when she’d see the teacher like this again, if ever.

Beca’s heart kicked against her chest violently, foiling her smooth, languid hands. The pair moved in sync, but Beca still kept her eyes glued to the woman’s pleasured expression. Beca thrust in a third finger, plunging her tongue in along with it.

Chloe’s walls tightened, and the brunette curled her fingers into the woman’s sweet spot once more. A pleasured cry ripped Mrs. Beale’s throat raw, once painfully clear vision fading into stars. Chloe bucked her hips into Beca’s hand as the brunette rode out the climax.

Beca swore she could’ve peaked just at the sight, but still held strong.

“Chloe,” Beca sighed, collapsing next to the woman.

“You’re incredible.” Chloe gasped out, regaining her vision.

“Not rea-” Beca started, only to be interrupted.

“You made me see stars.” Chloe glowered with an odd child-like innocence. Beca laughed lightly, pressing her lips against Chloe’s sweaty forehead.

Beca lifted herself to leave, feeling a hand grab her own.

“Please stay.” Chloe pleaded with mooned eyes. “We’ll skip first period together.” Chloe suggested, desperate for the student to stay. Beca landed back on the bed, pulling Chloe into her arms.

Beca kissed Chloe’s shoulder, violent ambivalent feelings of bliss and bitter regret settling like a rock in her stomach.

To be continued…


	5. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's husband finds out about her affair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DOMESTIC VIOLENCE

Beca was a mess.

A guilt ridden, cheating, lying mess.

Deep down inside, she perversely enjoyed her inner turmoil, and she despised herself for that.

That night, Chloe stayed up watching her young lover sleep. But in fact, Beca wasn’t sleeping at all, for her mind wouldn’t relax in the slightest. Around three am, Beca broke out into soft sobs. Guilt settled in her throat, threatening to suffocate her. All she could think about was Aubrey’s green eyes glowing with heartbroken tears. Chloe grimaced, soothing Beca with soft touches.

Beca was torn.

She had genuine feelings for this woman, but they didn’t last beyond lust. She could feel Chloe’s adoration, seething into her with their close embrace. The unrequited feelings poured guilt into Beca’s whirlpool of regret, significantly heightened by the fact that Chloe had no idea of Beca’s feelings.

On the other hand, she felt memories of Aubrey burning into her head. She liked this blonde a lot, and the sex was just a plus.

Beca may have been a serial flirt, but she could not stand the reality of breaking her girlfriend’s heart. She gritted her teeth and buried her face in Chloe’s chest, trying to dispel her anguish.

Chloe’s eyes shot open when she heard the door unlock.

“What the hell?” Brad murmured at the sight of the unknown car in his driveway.

Much to Beca’s surprise, the ginger only hugged her closer, rather than pushing her away to hide. The pair braced for the worst, listening to the clunky footsteps marching up the stairs.

“I’m not letting you go.” Chloe whispered, voice shaking with fear. Beca cringed at the break in the woman’s voice. She knew how much she messed up this woman’s life and feelings as well as your own. Chloe perked up when she heard the sound of the handle jiggling. Locked out.

“Fuck you, Brad! You made me spend the night alone!” Chloe hissed weakly, grasping onto to Beca for dear life.

“Baby!” Brad yelled gruffly, “I’m sorry,” He started, “Just,” He slammed himself against the door to no avail.

Beca was frozen with fear. She knew what was gonna happen already, they were going to get caught. Chloe would be left alone, Aubrey was gonna break up with her, she’d get expelled, and her teacher would be fired and possibly sent to prison.

“I’ll come down and talk to you in the morning.” Chloe said sharply, relaxing her snake-grip on Beca’s waist.

“Fuck you.” Her husband spat, trudging down the stairs. Beca shot out of bed, dressing herself frantically.

“No, wait!” Chloe whispered loudly.

“Please, just wait till he falls asleep and I’ll sneak you out front.” The woman begged, “He’s so dull, he won’t even notice.” She pressed on.

Beca groaned quietly, laying down on the opposite side of the bed. She felt sympathetic for the woman, but was too wrapped up in her thoughts to care about anything. Chloe pouted, tracing shapes on her students hands with her index finger.

It took her a while to come to terms, but she really liked Beca. Maybe it was because of her husband’s abusive nature and inability to last longer than two minutes in bed, but Chloe refused to recognize that as a valid reason.

“Oh my god.” Beca gasped. “My phone is on the couch.” She buried her face in her hands.

“It’s fine. I’ll bring it to you at school,” Chloe inched closer, “He’s too drunk to notice anyways.”

“How can you tell he’s drunk?” Beca asked quietly.

“He gets angry when he’s drunk.” Chloe whimpered, scooting closer and closer. Beca pursed her lips, tugging the woman’s body closer.

A few long hours passed, and the girls snuck down the stairs. Beca left with a chaste kiss on Chloe’s forehead, retreating to her car. Chloe shut the door quietly and turned to go back to bed. A hand slammed on the door, right by Chloe’s face.

“I knew it. You little whore.” Brad hissed, grabbing her face.

“Brad, I can explain,” Chloe cried out, “Just please don’t hur-” A flat hand struck Chloe’s cheek, stinging the flesh like fire.

“You can’t explain shit.” Brad spat, throwing Chloe’s frail body to the floor. “You loved another man in my house.” He said, choking up with tears.

“Brad,” Chloe started weakly. Brad shook his head, dismissing Chloe’s cries for forgiveness. He knelt down beside her, drunken tears spilling down his face.

“I know you don’t love me, Chloe. But you promised me you would try!” He yelled in her face, voice cracking with anger. He collided his fist into her stomach, making her gag for air.

“You deserve everything that’s coming to you.” Brad growled, “I gave you everything, and this is how you repay me?!” He raged, holding her down to control her squirming.

Chloe relaxed, knowing good and well she couldn’t wriggle free from her hulking husband. Tears streamed down her face, dragging her mascara with them.

“I was trying, Brad!” Chloe screamed, shaking with fear.

“Trying my ass.” He bit his lip, punching the side of her face. Chloe winced, bringing her hand to the throbbing area. The man fired angry punches into Chloe’s chest, oblivious to her cries.

Then everything went silent.

*

Beca started her car, racing away from the older woman’s house. She grabbed two coffees, two bagels, and some pain medicine for her headache.

It was around six in the morning and she silently prayed Aubrey was awake. She pulled up to the Posen’s colossal home, slamming her car door behind her. She rapped on the door, only to be answered by her girlfriend’s father.

“Hello, Mr. Posen, is Aubrey up?” Beca smiled, tightening her grip on her breakfast goods.

“Oh, yeah. Thanks for coming by.” The man bellowed, returning the smile.

“Thanks,” Beca nodded, walking into their home. She ascended the stairs, setting down the coffee to open Aubrey’s bedroom door.

“Good morning, baby.” She cooed silently, setting her peace offerings on the cheerleader’s bed.

Aubrey scowled, sitting up in her bed.

“Beca Mitchell,” Aubrey said firmly. “Where were you, for real, last night?” She inquired, crossing her arms. Before Beca could reply, she posed another question.

“Are those the same clothes you wore yesterday?” Aubrey knitted her brow, examining the smaller girl’s body.

Beca saw no use in lying anymore, opting to come clean. She explained what happened, throat raw with anguished tears. Aubrey’s mouth hung agape, tears welling in her eyes.

“This whole time?” Aubrey gasped.

“Yeah…” Beca replied, refusing to make eye contact with the blonde’s sad eyes.

“How could you?” Aubrey’s voice rose. “You know what? Just leave.” She blurted out, squeezing her eyes closed. Beca winced, dragging herself out of the blonde’s room. She returned to her car, sobbing violently.

And just like that, Beca had ruined her “fresh start” at Barden High.

The End


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by countless anons, tying up loose ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GIVE MYSELF FEELS.  
> I'M SUCH AN AWFUL PERSON.

Chloe woke up to the song 'Titanium' echoing in her ears. She sat up, coughing violently, clutching her stomach. She slowly realized that Titanium was Beca's Ringtone, and Aubrey had called her 38 times. 

"Thirty eight?" Chloe said, amused. She chuckled, and quickly regretted it, grabbing at her sore stomach once more. She unlocked Beca's phone, scrolling through the countless texts. 

'Beca, I'm sorry,'  
'Beca, I miss you'  
'I know it was a mistake, just please call me back'  
'This is getting ridiculous, Beck'

The messages went on and on, pleading for the brunette's earnest reply. Chloe rolled her eyes, throwing the phone back onto the couch. She looked around, noticing that small things were missing from her house. The pictures of her and Brad, their wedding gifts, her engagement ring, everything remnant of her marriage. She rubbed her ring finger slowly, feeling nude without it. She stood up painfully, limping into the kitchen. There was a written note on the counter.

'Chlo, 

I should of done this a long time ago, and I'm kind of relieved it's happening now.  
I'll be by to pick up the last of my things tomorrow.   
I've already filed for divorce, so don't even worry about looking into it.   
Whoever it was that you snuck out of the house last night, I hope he was worth it.

Brad.' 

Chloe pursed her lips, rubbing her fingers along the edges of the paper. She knew she should've felt guilty, or at least broken-hearted, but she couldn't summon those feelings in her heart. She liked Beca a lot, and what she felt last night was magical. Not just the sex, the chemistry was what convinced her of her feelings for her student. And she could bet that Beca felt the exact same way. Chloe grazed her fingers underneath her left eye, wincing with pain. Her fingers prodded her purple bruise tentatively. She hissed at the contact, deciding quickly that it was wiser to go take a look at it. After a painful trek up the stairs, Chloe stood in front of her bathroom mirror. 

She gasped at her unfortunate condition. Her left eye was swollen and blue and her sides made it look like she was ran over. She hated to admit that she felt worse then she looked, heaving for air. 

"I need to go to the doctor." Chloe muttered to herself, poking at her wounds. 

*

Beca skipped school today. She was home alone, because she opted out of family vacation with her father and Sheila. She had spent her day wallowing in guilt, enveloping herself in piles of blankets, thinking about her mistakes. She had never done this before, not even when her boyfriends broke up with her. She had never felt so sucky in her entire life.

Beca rose from her cave of blankets when she heard a knock on her front door. She opened it to a puppy-dog-eyed Aubrey, who was sucking on her lip nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Beca huffed, wiping the remnants of mascara from underneath her eyes. 

"Did you not get my text messages, my calls, my voice mails?" Aubrey pressed, pausing, and slowing down with Beca's progressively confused expressions. 

Beca remembered the location of her phone, cussing under her breath. 

"No, Ba-" Beca sighed, stopping abruptly before she called the blonde by a pet name. "No, I haven't Aubrey." She said firmly, "I seem to have misplaced my cellular device." She said carefully avoiding saying anything she'd regret.

"Oh," Aubrey grew quiet, eyes turned down to the floor. "Well," She started, biting her tongue. "I really miss you, and even though you did cheat on me, with our teacher none the less," Aubrey shivered at the thought. "I want you back. I have faith in you, and I know your feelings are genuine..." Aubrey trailed off, rolling her eyes up to Beca's. 

"What?" Beca sighed happily,

"Well, I can obviously tell you're miserable without me," Aubrey teased.

"The sad part is, you're not far from the truth," Beca laughed, dabbing tears from her eyes. 

"Aw, baby." Aubrey cooed, walking in and embracing the brunette. 

"You don't know how much I've been killing myself over this," Beca sniffled into Aubrey's shoulder.

"Well, I'm here now, no harm done." 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." 

"Good." 

"More than good." Aubrey beamed at Beca, butterflies partying in her stomach.

"You're incredible. I can't believe you're doing this." Beca blushed. 

"Well it's hard not to when you feel so strongly about someone." Aubrey's tone grew serious, boring into Beca's eyes. 

"Yeah?" Beca smiled.

"Yeah." Aubrey laughed.

*

Chloe scheduled her doctor's appointment for the next day. She made sure to call the school to schedule another substitute for the next day, assuring the principal she was fine.

She spent her free time idling around her newly-empty house, playing with Beca's phone, watching tv, reading books, and other boring miscellaneous things. She toyed with the premise of taking naughty pictures on Beca's phone, but sadly remembered her physical state. She groaned, flopping down on the couch. She cursed loudly, seething with pain from her injuries. 

"Fuck this." Chloe growled, snatching her keys and heading out the door. 

*

Aubrey and Beca moved their love-fest to the couch, kissing each other playfully. 

"I missed you." Beca cooed, bumping her nose against her girlfriend's.

"You're such a big ol' softie when you're around me." Aubrey grinned. 

"I can't help it." Beca winked, leaning in for another kiss. 

A violent knock on the door shattered the tensions in the air. 

"Who the fuck?" Beca cursed under her breath, rising to answer. "Wait here." Beca looked back at Aubrey. Aubrey nodded, craning her neck to see who was behind the door. Beca swung the door open, letting it hit the wall, annoyed with the interruption. 

"Chloe? What the fuck happened to you?" Beca's jaw dropped, staring at the redhead's black eye. 

"Chloe?" Aubrey whispered under breath angrily. 'Who the hell is Chloe?' She thought to herself.

"It's a long story." Chloe bit her lip, looking down. "Anywho," Chloe said quietly, "I came here because I missed you, and to return your phone, of course." Chloe grinned, handing over the device. 

"Thanks for my phone, but now is really not a good ti-" Beca sputtered, trying to stop her from entering. 

"Oh." 

Aubrey scowled at the woman in front of her, standing up to meet her level.

"Hello, Mrs. Beale." Aubrey hissed. 

"Actually, I'm not a Mrs. Anyone, anymore." Chloe interjected, voice stinging with venom.

"Wait, what?" Beca jumped in the conversation, pushing the two women apart.

"Brad left me. He caught me sneaking you out this morning." Chloe said quietly, gesturing to her injuries.

"Oh..." Beca looked down, feeling responsible for the woman's condition.

"You deserved it." Aubrey jabbed.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Beca scolded her girlfriend, taking her hand and squeezing it. Chloe raised an eyebrow at the girl, pushing forward. 

"Listen to me, Chloe." Beca snapped, pushing her back. "I appreciate you returning my phone, but I really think you should leave." 

"Why should I?" Chloe asked pointedly. Beca grabbed the woman's elbow and pulled her aside.

"Listen, last night was a mistake. My judgement was clouded by lust. It was wrong, and it never should of happened. I'm sorry your husband left you, but luckily my girlfriend didn't. And hopefully, she doesn't plan to anytime soon." Beca said sternly, eyes darting over to Aubrey.

"I see." Chloe said damply. 

"Yeah." Beca replied awkwardly, just now realizing how much the teacher liked her.

"Well, I'm sorry for making a fool of myself then." Chloe grew quiet.

"Bye, now." Aubrey rushed, pushing her towards the door.

"I'm sorry for leading you on." Beca called out as Chloe left.

"Yeah..." 

The End.


End file.
